


Acceptable Behaviour

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Malcolm talks to Jon about his new habit of smooching him in turbolifts. (03/04/2006)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: KJ who is gorgeous, strict, but fair.  
  
This is a tongue-in-cheek fic.  


* * *

Malcolm stops the turbolift and turns to his lover. "Captain, I have never minded the fact that you squeeze my shoulder, pat my back and the like on duty. I may have never objected to your doing so all the time before we were together, and I might be adjusting to the other public displays of affection that you have showered upon me ever since we became lovers. Such as the way you occasionally drape your arm around me. Or reach out to hold my hand briefly when we're walking down the corridors. BUT...

"I must protest this new tendency of yours to smooch me in the turbolifts regardless of who else steps into them. I know I haven't said anything about it until now, and that by my silence I may have unintentially encouraged you. I know I did not say anything the first time it happenedâ€”even though it is against regulations, and I was worried that someone would come onto the turbolift and catch us." Malcolm ran his hand through his hair looking at Jon with a touch of frustration.

"And I know that I didn't put up much of a fight the second time, that perhaps the fact that I put my hands on your chest and did not push you away encouraged you to continue that second turbolift kiss. It is, I suppose, possible that I leaned into the kiss and needed a moment to realize that the kiss had stopped before walking off of the turbolift and going to my station. I do know that I kept looking up from my station at you and that I did not pay as much attention to my work as I normally do. I also recognize that I grabbed you just as soon as we got home and ravished you." Malcolm swallowed hard as it was hard to admit all of this.

"However, even though I may have encouraged you by allowing you these 'smooches', they are extraordinarily inappropriate. It does not matter whether or not I have enjoyed the turbolift kisses, they must stop." Malcolm glares as forbiddingly as he can at his lover.

"Yes, dear, I promise no more smooches in turbolifts." Jon smiles just as the turbolift stops and the doors open to let them off onto the bridge. They step out together, and Jon lets Malcolm take two steps toward his station before he pulls him back. "But I don't promise to stop smooching you when we are not in turbolifts." He kisses him firmly in full view of the rest of the bridge staff.

"Jonathan!" Malcolm sputters, just a bit shocked.

Jon grins. "Are you going to go to your station, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm gapes for a moment, ignoring the snickers from various parts of the bridge before collecting himself and going to his station. Malcolm swears to himself that he will make Jonathan pay for this latest PDA the next time he gives Jon a lesson in hand-to-hand combat.


End file.
